Torchwood is Savage
by Myth Lady
Summary: Series one of Torchwood in Savage!Verse. What's Savage1Verse, you ask? Read and find out... HInt: there's an Adam, but not the one you think. Rated T for Torchwood.


_A/N: This is just an odd idea a friend of mine had. Both of us are dedicated Gwen Cooper-haters, so, just for fun, we went back and forth with each other of who we would have liked to see instead of her joining the team. Let's just say, things got very silly very quickly. The only person that we agreed would have made a better acquisition to the team that we could seriously come up with was Adam Savage, from the American television show MythBusters. And as odd as it is to be writing a fanfiction with a real person as one of the characters, well… It's better than Gwen._

_So here we are: an AU re-write of series one of Torchwood in what I now refer to as Savage!Verse. 'cause honestly? Things are going to get pretty interesting pretty fast._

_Disclaimer: I own neither Torchwood (honestly, I'm not quite sure who does anymore. It's not the BBC, is it?) nor Adam Savage (I would assume he belongs to himself). I own only a slightly warped and twisted mind and a computer with internet access._

**Prologue**

Adam stared out the window of the plane that he and the rest MythBusters crew were currently taking up most of. To be honest, he had long ago forgotten the comprehensive list of all of the myths that they would be testing during their three month-long Europe lecture tour/mythbusting shoot that would take them through most of the United Kingdom. Adam, along with the rest of the team, had been amazed at the response they had gotten on the website when they had put up a notice about the possibility of them coming to the UK. None of them had dared to imagine the type of fan base that they had accumulated over a decade of being on the air.

But apart from maybe speaking at the Millennium Center in Cardiff, Adam had no idea why they were going to Wales first. There were no urban legends that he was aware of there, no explosions, nothing. In short: a very boring place. He sighed and looked out of the window again, nothing showing but fluffy white clouds and the dark water miles below. His laptop had died halfway over the Atlantic, and he had no way to recharge it. If he had- he sighed- he might have been able to get something done. As it was, his charger was in his suitcase of all places.

He looked up the long isle of the plane, among the groups of camera crew, directors, producers, and all other manner of people needed to make the show work. Kari, Tory and Grant would be coming over at a later flight, having needed to finish up a myth and they weren't able to make the same flight as Adam and Jamie. Jamie, in fact, was sitting several rows in front of Adam, sleeping with his beret tipped over his eyes… And a fully charged laptop glowing softly on his lap, plugged into the plane wall socket next to him.

Adam grinned, and carefully unclipped himself from the seat, sneaking up the isle between the producer and the leader of the second camera crew unit. He carefully lowered himself into the- thankfully empty- seat next to Jamie. Sucking in his breath, he slowly lifted the laptop off of Jamie's lap and onto his own.

"_What_ are you _doing?"_ Jamie was fully awake. He pushed his beret out of his eyes and fixed his glasses, which had slipped down his nose slightly. "Don't you have your own laptop, Adam? I remember telling you to bring it."

"Yes…" Adam replied, not paying much attention to Jamie as he checked his email, then logged onto his twitter.

"So _why _are you messing about with _my_ laptop?" Jamie sighed, gently picking up his laptop off of Adam's lap, and, despite Adam's protests, closing out his twitter feed and opening something that looked suspiciously like a CADD robot design.

"Because _mine,_" Adam emphasized the word as he tugged the laptop out of Jamie's hands, "is out of batteries. And I need to check my email."

Jamie sighed and rolled his eyes, but let Adam do his business. "What's that?" Jamie pointed to a new email at the top of Adam's queue. It was titled with two words: "Myth: Torchwood?"

Adam clicked on the link and then was immediately distracted. "Attention, passengers. This flight will be landing in Cardiff Airport in less than fifteen minutes. Please put your seats in the upright position and prepare for landing."

He looked over at Jamie and then closed the laptop lid as he buckled in. Neither of them noticed as the curser on the laptop screen moved of its own accord, and the email was surreptitiously deleted.

.oOo.

Suzie Costello stood in triumph as the woman slipped off of her knife and onto the ground. She had been certain not to let the woman catch sight of her as she died, She knelt down by her head, gently pressing her fingers against the dead woman's neck. No pulse- good. She smiled, smoothing down the woman's hair as she fixed her position on the ground. Carefully pulling a scanner from her pocket, she ran it around the surrounding area to make sure no trace of her remained.

A handful of hairs glowed orange on the ground. Suzie carefully picked them up, stowing them in her pocket for later incineration. She carefully wiped off the woman's blood from the knife on a rag already permanently stained a rusty red-brown from her past victims. Leaning over, she allowed herself one small act of sentimentality: she closed the woman's eyes to the world.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but it's for the greater good." She folded up the rag, placing it in a plastic bag until she could get home to properly wash it. Then taking off at a run, she turned the corner. She'd call the police as soon as she turned the corner.

Torchwood needed her.

_A/N: Just a few things I forgot to say: _

_1) I'd love a beta on this. If anyone has the same obsession for Torchwood and Mythbusters as I, PM me and let me know. I need a good beta on this._

_2) This is just the prologue. I have pretty much planned out where Adam will come in in Everything Changes, that will start in the next chapter._

_3) Enjoy! Review, please!_


End file.
